Sleepless dream
by castaway27
Summary: This is an OC with Itachi and Sausuke hope you enjoy  WARNING! Lanugage, violence, horror, and some adult scenes.. yet to be decided
1. Chapter 1

**13**

She awoke on a stone floor that sent shivers throughout her body. As she attempted to shift to a sitting position waves of pain shoot through her wrists, from the metal shackles that bound her to the concrete wall.

The cell she was kept in had no windows, and was lit by a small flame from a single white candle.

The silence was interrupted by footsteps outside the door.

"Are you sure about this my lord?" inquired a curious voice.

"Yes Kabuto bring her out she is part of the bargain." Bargain…. She was

confused, what were they talking about; she feared what was in store for her.

Her qualms would have to wait, for the door opened, and in stepped two ominous and familiar faces. Lord Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto Yakushi. It was those very men that gave meaning to her life as well give reason for her death.

She knew neither the warmth of a mother's touch, nor the gentleness of a father's voice. Taken from her home at a young age she was forced into a harsh and lonely life. All memory of her past had been washed away by an endless sea of blood which she knew would one day mask her from the world she so desperately wished to see. She was bred in captivity, as to speak, one of Orochimaru's numerous test subjects, and unfortunately for her, his favorite.

Life in that world was simple, learn to kill early and learn to kill well. Emotions were superfluous and affection was unheard of. Days were filled with brutal training that wore her to the bone, and relaxation was only found in the form of damp floors and iron shackles. She was left without a home, a family, even a name was a luxury she couldn't afford she was merely a number. 13.

As the two men advanced deeper into the cell she felt her heart beating faster her head spun trying to decipher their next move; was she to be beaten, experimented on, or just tormented for the sheer thrill it seemed to give them?

"Good morning and how are you today my little pet?" Shivers flew up her spine at the sound of her lord's sadistic tone. Their eyes met, it felt like a blade was against her throat, she felt as if he had his long ashen fingers around her neck. That is the kind of fear he installed in her. "G- Good morning Orochimaru-sama" she was shocked by the sound of her voice, it had been at least three days since she had any contact outside of her cell. Hunger and dehydration were getting the better of her at the moment.

She struggled to stand, but her legs wouldn't do as they were told. After many unsuccessful attempts she slumped back to the floor defeated. "Kabuto bring the poor girl her food she hasn't eaten in days, she won't be of any use to us if she's dead." Orochimaru said, a wicked smile playing on his face.

"Yes my lord" as Kabuto turned to leave Orochimaru whispered something in his ear that made Kabuto gasp in surprise, but 13 was too tired to worry about what had been said she only thought of the food that would soon fill her stomach.

After she ate she was taken to the washroom. "You get ten minutes I will return for you then." With that Kabuto left her to her own devices. She stepped into the tub and allowed the heat of the water to sink deep into her muscles. This was the first time in days she felt this relaxed.

Unfortunately there was still something bothering her. Something just didn't feel right her Lord never treated her with such delicacy or care. Perhaps she would have to under go more tests today. How she dreaded those "operations". She'd be strapped down to a metal table covered in blood. Then came the prodding and poking, and needles everywhere. Strange liquids would be injected into her system sometimes she would feel very tired and others it seemed her insides were ablaze. But the worst was when her Lord would take out the knife.

He would slowly run the blade over her skin until it broke, and her screams filled the hallowed halls of their hideout. As she recalled the days of the past she slowly ran her fingers over the short scars that covered her arms. Whenever she underwent an experiment the only way she kept her sanity, was by concentrating on the sensation the blade sent through her body. Losing herself in the icy heat that a blade instilled was the only way she survived the agony.

Her concentration was broken when the door opened silently to reveal Kabuto. Panic struck her, "Oh I… forgive me I didn't know it had already been ten minutes I'm so sorry!" "Now, now don't get so worked up 13 I'm just here to retrieve you it seems my Lord can not wait any longer." A wicked grin played on his face; she feared that there was something more that he wasn't telling her.

"Yes of course, well I'll change quickly, if you will excuse me." There was something wrong she could feel it in her bones. Kabuto walked towards her slowly like a cat cornering a mouse. "Oh there is no need for that", he said pulling a syringe out from behind his back. "We just need you go to sleep", terror struck her abruptly, but there was nowhere to go, the only exit was behind Kabuto and his needle. All she knew was that she wasn't going to wake up on an operating table again. She bolted out of the tub and ran for the door when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist like an iron vise. A prick sent chills through her body, "n…no", was the last thing that escaped from her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad eyes**

**Warning! **this chapter is rather dark and the ending is a bit graphic. ENJOY!

Plip, Plip, Plip, the sound of water droplets hitting the floor echoed off the walls that surrounded her. She opened her eyes to absolute darkness. She tried to shift positions when a wave of nausea and pain washed over her. The room was too dark to see anything, so she used her hands to feel for a wall when she heard the rustling of chains against concrete; she felt her wrists only to find a pair of shackles fastened tightly around them. Of course she didn't notice she'd spent nearly every waking moment in iron shackles, bound so tightly that signs of her imprisonment forever marked her skin.

She knew she wasn't in Orochimaru's hideout anymore the room didn't reek of antiseptic and sulfur. But where was she, her chakra was nearly all gone, most likely from whatever Kabuto used to inoculate her. She swore under her breath, how could she let this happen to herself?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crash of a door hitting the wall. As light poured into the room, she saw concrete walls, a light fixture, chains, and red stains. Her heart plummeted to her stomach, because she knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the torment she knew was soon to come.

Suddenly a rough hand gripped her chin her eyes flew open to see a man with blood red eyes peering down at her. Her eyes washed over him as she took in his long raven hair, the cloak decorated by crimson clouds, but what truly captured her were those eyes. Red like rubies with three black tomoes they bored into her soul she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into those eyes. They were so cold and unfeeling, full of animosity. They were eyes of a killer, but more so of a man trapped in a world he loathed.

Who was he, no what was he; questions swarmed her head. She was not afraid, but mesmerized there was so much more to this stranger than what she could see and she yearned to know more. Suddenly her head began to reel, and she felt very faint, but she fought it off she didn't want to stop looking into those eyes.

A look of shock and confusion crossed the man's face, but only for a moment. Then the tomoes spun rapidly transforming into a pinwheel like shape. 13 heard a slight gasp escape her mouth as she looked on in awe of the rapid change.

Before she could get another look at those magnificent eyes another man stepped into the room "Itachi-san that's enough." His voice was low and full of authority, but he looked no older than twenty. He had orange spiky hair and his face was covered with black metal bars that pierced every inch of flesh.

She looked back at the man named Itachi to find that his eyes had reverted back to the three tomoes. Itachi stood up and walked to the other man. "She is able to resist my sharingan in its normal state I was merely testing her ability against my stronger sharingan." The orange haired man turned away from Itachi, and headed towards 13, he stopped within inches of her, and bent down so their faces were almost touching.

"Do you know who I am girl?" She shook her head, but as he spoke she could only focus on the purple ring patter in his eyes. Another like Itachi she guessed 'he looks dangerous' she thought to herself. "Do you know why you are here?" again 13 shook her head at his inquiry. The man looked back at Itachi and with a nod of his head he motioned for him to come closer. "What is your name girl?" 13 stared at him for a bit, and again shook her head 'no'.

She whispered it so quietly she didn't expect them to hear her say, "13". The two men exchanged looks then the orange haired man stood up and began to leave, but once he was at the door he turned to look at 13, "You will never go back to the life you knew." And with that he left; 13 was frightened, but relived at the same time she didn't have to go back to Orochimaru.

"Are you hungry?" she had almost forgotten there was another in the room. She looked up to see Itachi leaning casually against the wall on the opposite side of the room. She shook her head 'no', but as she did she heard a low grumble escape from her stomach. Her face flushed automatically, "I'll send someone to feed you." and with that Itachi left as well, leaving her alone again.

A few minutes later a man walked into the room with a tray of food, and he sat it down in front of her. A bowl of rice, two pieces of fish, some fruit, and a glass of water were intended to be her meal. She shoved the food away, disgusted, the man looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong?" the man asked timidly.

"I don't eat human food." 13 replied casually. "What do you mean you don't eat _human_ food?" She turned to glower at the man and with in seconds she was on her feet with the chains that bound her to the wall around the man's neck. "What I mean when I say 'I don't eat human food'; is that I eat humans instead" and with that she opened her mouth to reveal a set razor sharp teeth and two vicious fangs that protruded further than the rest. She tore into the man's flesh and ripped pieces of meat off his body. A feeling of relief and comfort passed over her as she feasted to the sounds of his screaming.


End file.
